Kagerou Days Versiku
by SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: perbaikan yang sebelumnya. warn: shonen ai, gaje, KaitoxLen, Mirip lagu Kagerou days


**Kagerou Days versiku**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik yamaha bukan aku, kalau vocaloid milikku ku buat Len jadi King harem

Warning: shounen ai, alur mungkin agak cepat, gaje, terinspirasi(atau mungkin lebih tepatnya meniru) dari lagu Kagerou Days - Hatsune Miku ost Kagerou Project, oneshot.

Genre: angst, fantasy, romance, hurt/comfort

Pada tanggal 15 Agustus tahun 20xx, terdapat dua orang pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan, yang satu berambut kuning, yang satu lagi bermbut biru, yang ternyata adalah Len dan Kaito. Len saat itu tengah mengelus seekor kucing hitam yang sempat ditemukannya di jalan. Cuaca saat itu sangat cerah alias panas yang bahkan membuat orang malas keluar.

"tapi kau tahu kalau aku benci musim panas, kaito nii chan. Kau sendiri enak ada ice cream." ucap Len masih mengelus kucing hitam tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian Len melihat kucing yang dielusnya ke arah tengah jalan.

Len yang saat itu mengejar kucingnya tak melihat bahwa lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah truk besar melaju sangat kencang ke arahnya. Len yang baru menyadari hal itu akhirnya tertabrak truk tersebut, seedangkan truk tersebut menabrak tiang listrik.

Kaito yang melihat hal itu sangat shock. Ditambah bau darah yang menyebar membuat Kaito tak bisa bergerak alias kaku. Dan ketika dia melihat ke arah depan, dia melihat orang yang mirip dengannya, namun menggunakan pakaian bewarna hitam. Dan itu adalah "Kagerou" miliknya.

"ini kenyataan." ucap Kagerou Kaito kepada kaito, walau tersirat sebuah kebohongan di dalam kalimatnya. Jangkrik mengiringi suasana yang ada disana dan langit yang awalnya biru menjadi hitam.

======= Kagerou days ======

Kaito terbangun di kasurnya karena suara jarum detik yang menurtnya keras dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan berkeringat penuh. Saat itu dia langsung melihat ke arah jam yang berada di meja dekat kasurnya.

"ternyata tanggal 14 Agustus. Dan sekarang jam 12. aku baru ingat kalau ada janjian dengan Len." gumamnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk menemui Len. Saat dia keluar rumah, dia mendengar suara jangkrik. Jangkrik itu mengingatkannya pada mimpinya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Setelah sampai di taman, dia kembali duduk di ayunan. Dia melirik ke arah Len yang mengelus kucing hitam. Kaito kaget.

'Mimpi dan kenyataannya saat ini hampir mirip.' batin Kaito sedikit depresi. Kali ini dia bertekad akan menyelamatkan Len.

Dan dengan kejadian yang sama, kucing itu kembali turun dari pangkuan dan berlari ke arah tengah jalan. Len yang hendak mengejar kucing tersebut namun ditahan oleh Kaito. Dan tak lama kemudian truk itu bpun melaju sangat kencangnya di tengah jalan. Kaito akhirnya menghela nafas karena Len selamat dari kecelakaan mobil tersebut.

"kenapa kita tidak pulang sekarang?" tanya Len yang berjalan 1 meter dari hadapan Kaito. Dan saat itu Kaito melihat sekitar yang terlihat kaget dan melihat ke atas. Kaito yang penasaran ikut melihat ke atas. Dan saat itu juga dia kembali merasa takut, karena apa yang dia lihat saat ini adalah beberapa batang besi yang berada di langit mulai berjatuhan tepat di atas Len.

"awas Len!" ucapnya berusaha memperingati Len, namun semua terlambat. Walaupun Len melihat batang-batang tersebut, dia tak bisa mengindarinya yang akhirnya dia pun tertusuk batang-batang besi tersebut di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kaito kembali merasa Shock. Dia lagi-lagi tak bisa menolong Len. Setelah itu dia menangis sambil melihat ke arah pria brambut kuning tersebut.

"ini adalah hal yang nyata." cibir sang Kagerou kepada Kaito. Tak lama kemudian, kaito pun pingsan. Namun sebelum pingsan, dia sempat mengira bahwa Len tersenyum padanya.

Saat kaito sadar, dia terjebak dalam perulangan waktu. Tujuannya hana satu, yaitu menyelamatkan hidup Len. Dan terus menerus juga dia gagal melakukannya. Dia berusaha mencari cara agar Len Hidup, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kesimpulan dalam perulangan waktunya.

"dalam Klise seperti ini, hanya satu akhir. Diantara musim panas yang berulang-ulang ini, akhir itu harus ada. Dan kali ini, akan aku korbankan diriku." gumamnya di tengah kesendiriannya lalu mengulang kejadian itu lagi.

Setelah dia memikirkan caranya, dia pun kembali mengulangi waktunya dimana dia dan Len saling berbicara di taman. Saat itu dia sedang mengelus kucing hitam yang berada di pangkuannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, kucing itu pun kini berlari menuju ke tengah jalan. Saat Len berada di tengah jalan tersebut, Kaito menarik tangan Len dan menggantikan posisinya. Lalu muncul sebuah truk yang lajunya sangat cepat yang akhirnya menabrak Kaito. Pria berambut biru tersebut melihat ke arah "kagerou" dan berkata "rasakan itu."

Len yang melihat ke arah kaito shock. Tubuh kaito penuh dengan darah dan tergeletak di tanah. Sebelum kaito memejamkan matanya, dia tersenyum kepada Len.

Little omake

Seorang pria berambut kuning tengah duduk di sebuah kasur dengan seekor kucing hitam berada di pangkuannya. Sambil mengelus si kucing, Len menunduk.

"mata dame datta yo." gumamnya sambil mengelus kepala sang neko. Namun diam-diam sang neko tersenyum jahat.

Owari

Yeay dah kelar~ makasih sudah membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
